


【Fanart】Sharp Teeth and Bird Bones 利齿与鸟骨

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Canon Divergence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cruelty, Dark, Death, Fanart, Gore, Love, M/M, Mermaids, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Sex, The Avengers - Freeform, This isn't The Little Mermaid, Torture, Violence, mermaid au, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stucky fanarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sharp Teeth and Bird Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502250) by [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish), [Stringlish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringlish/pseuds/Stringlish). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist Juefeifeifei
> 
> Thanks JF a lot!!
> 
> These wonderful fanarts from http://juefeifeifei.tumblr.com/  
> If you want to see more stucky fanarts , please follow her!!!

 


	2. Chapter 2

tumblr：http://cindyfxx.tumblr.com/post/117778500592/the-artist-juefeifeifei-inspired-by-stucky-mermen

 

-

Bucky stops near the end of the hall and listens intently.

巴基停在走廊末端附近，专心地听着。

“‘ _Captain America’s apartment’ sure is more **bland**  than I thought it’d be_,” a male voice mutters somewhere in the living room, “ _Thought it’d be **cooler**  than this_.”

 ** _“‘美国队长的公寓’比我想象中无聊多了啊。”_** 客厅里，一个男性嗓音咕哝着： ** _“还以为会更酷炫拽点儿呢。”_**

Bucky turns and leans his back against the side wall, making sure his left arm is mostly hidden towards the darker end of hallway and staring straight ahead at the opposite wall for a moment, then closing his eyes and slowly picking up his breathing. The muttering and steps stop for a long minute before slowly getting closer,  _closer_ -

巴基转身靠在墙壁上，确保自己的左臂几乎隐藏进走廊更黑暗的末端里，直直地瞪着对面的墙壁片刻，然后闭起双眼，慢慢开始继续呼吸。咕哝与脚步声停顿了片刻后，开始慢慢靠近，靠近……

They stop with a  _squeak_  on the hardwood floor.

随着硬木地板上‘吱’地一声，终止了。

“ ** _What the_** -” ** _“他妈怎么回——”_**

Bucky cracks his eyes open while he pants and glances up through his lashes, find’s the man’s eyes with his. The man freezes, can’t be older than mid-twenties, human age.巴基睁开双眼，喘息起来，透过睫毛向上望去，视线找到那人的双眼。那男人僵在原地，不超过二十五，人类的年岁。

“ ** _You’re_** -” the guy chokes, “ ** _You’re a_** -”

 ** _“你是——”_** 那人哽住，“ ** _你是一只—— ”_**

Bucky lets out a breathy sound and the man stops, wide eyes focused on him. Bucky tilts his head back as he hums, lips parted slightly and half closed eyes still focused on him. Bucky raises his right hand and holds it out towards the man.

巴基发出一声气音，那人住口，瞪大双眼专注地看着他。巴基微微仰头，哼唱着，嘴唇微微分开，半闭的眼依旧专注于他。巴基抬起右手，伸向那人。

“ _Help?_ ” he asks, soft and desperate while he pants, a faint  _hum_  underlying his words, “ _It’s hard to breathe_.” The man  _jolts_.

“ ***** **救我？** ***** ”他轻柔而绝望地问着，喘息着，言语裹着微弱的*哼唱*，“ ***** **快** **透不过气了** ***** ”那人全身一抽。

“ _I- You-_ What do I do?” he asks, eyes enraptured and locked on his, hands twitching at his sides.

“ _我_ —— _你_ ——我要做什么？”他问道，眼带狂喜，紧盯着他的双眼，双手在身体两侧不停地哆嗦。

“Carry me to the bathtub?” Bucky asks, tilting his head a little in the direction of the bathroom down the hall and making sure to make his neck look longer, exposed and inviting.

“抱我到浴缸里？”巴基请求道，顺着走廊朝浴室的方向微微歪头，并确保让自己的脖子看上去更修长，更暴露，更诱人。

The man’s eyes drop to it, trace up the length of it before dropping down to where Bucky’s cock is resting in his lap.

男人的眼睛落在上面，视线描绘而下，随后落在巴基阴茎的栖息处。

Bucky hears him swallow.

巴基听见他在吞口水。

“Okay,” the man says, a little dazed, stepping forward slowly and then crouching while holding his arms out, getting one behind Bucky’s back and the other under his tail, grunting with the strain as he lifts. Bucky wraps an arm around the back of the man’s shoulders, keeping his eyes on him. “This way?” the man asks, eyes drawn back to Bucky’s like magnets.

“没问题。”那人有一点眩晕地说道，慢慢走上前，俯下身，伸出双臂，一手放在巴基的后背上，一手抱起他的鱼尾，咕哝着用力向上一抱。巴基一手勾在那人的双肩上，眼睛一直看着他。“这边走？”那人问道，视线就像磁石一样重新被巴基的眼睛吸引。

Bucky nods with a small sound and the man swallows again before he starts moving, Bucky’s tail swaying slightly with the heavy steps as he walks down the hall through the body-wide trail of water Bucky left on the floor, into the bathroom and to the side of the tub.

巴基点点头，发出一声微弱的动静，那人再次吞吞口水，然后开始走动起来，巴基的鱼尾随着沉重的步伐微微摇摆，他沿着走廊，踏过巴基留在地板上的湿痕，走进浴室，到达浴缸边。

He slowly lowers Bucky down into the water, starts to pull back once Bucky’s all the way in but Bucky gently grabs the back of his neck, keeps their eyes locked.

他慢慢将巴基放进水里，等巴基整个身体都浸泡在水中后，刚要撤身，巴基却温柔地抓住了他的后脖颈，保持他们的视线相扣。

“Come in with me?” he asks softly, leaning his face up a little closer, lips half an inch away from the man’s, breaths mingling. The man climbs in quickly, water splashing at his clumsy movements and his hands on the sides of the tub, knees on either side of Bucky’s tail, staring down at him like he’s some newly discovered, long forgotten treasure.

“陪我一起？”他柔声说着，仰起脸靠近了一点儿，嘴唇离那人的嘴只有半寸远，气息交缠。那人立刻爬进来，手忙脚乱间，水花四溅，然后他双手扶着浴缸的两侧，双膝跪在巴基的鱼尾两侧，低头望着巴基，就好像他是某种刚刚被发现了的遗世珍宝。

“What now?” the man asks, and Bucky smiles softly, breathing lowered back down.

“现在呢？”那人问着，而巴基静静地露出笑容，呼吸再次低下去。

“Now…” he trails off, slowly drawing the man’s face closer, hand still on the back of his neck. The man swallows, eyes darting down to Bucky’s lips and then back up, “Now…” Bucky whispers, lips a hairs breadth away, half lidded eyes locked on the man’s-

“现在……”他的声音弱下去，将男人的脸慢慢拉近，手依旧扶在他的脖颈上。那人吞吞口水，眼睛立刻落在巴基的嘴唇上，又抬起，“现在……”巴基低语着，嘴唇只距毫厘，半闭着的眼睛锁定住男人的眼睛——

Bucky darts his left hand up to clamp it around the man’s mouth while his right grips the back of his neck, bringing his own head around and biting into the side of the man’s neck before the man can do more than widen his eyes, blood gushing out around the wound and over Bucky’s cheeks, down his neck and chest and staining the water red while the man tries to trash. Bucky holds onto him tightly, twists his tail around the man’s legs like a snake and clamps his teeth down all the way, tearing a chunk out of his neck, blood squirting left along the dark, white, tile wall while he chews. The man’s body jerks and then drops with a gentle  _splash_ , Bucky holding up the upper half so the water doesn’t slosh enough to breach over the edge of the tub, slowing lowering the body down into the water with him.

巴基突然抬起左手，卡住男人的嘴，同时右手抓紧他的脖颈，转头一口咬在男人的脖侧。那人只来得及瞪大双眼，鲜血就从伤口喷涌而出，溅在巴基的脸颊上，顺着他的脖子、胸膛而下，在男人的挣扎中染红了浴水。巴基牢牢抓着他，鱼尾像蛇一样卷着那人的双腿，牙齿咬合到底，从对方脖子上撕下一大块肉，喷溅出来的鲜血顺着黯淡的白瓷砖墙往下淌，他咀嚼着。男人的尸体抽搐了几下，倒下去，激起水花。巴基撑住上半段，防止水溢出缸沿，然后带着尸体一起慢慢沉入水中。

He swallows his bite.

咽下嘴里的肉。

“ _Now, I eat_ ,” he says lowly, leaning down and dragging the body up while he opens his mouth, sharp teeth stained red-

“* **现在，我要吃了** *”他缓慢说道，俯身，拉起尸体，张开嘴，利齿如刀，染着红……

……

 

节选自译文《[利齿与鸟骨](http://binggunhui.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=383&extra=page%3D1)》

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The Artist: [juefeifeifei](http://tmblr.co/mhelz9ksHXwt7F9L2_l9how)

Inspired by stucky mermen fic  _[Sharp Teeth and Bird Bones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3502250) _ by [Shaish](http://shaish.tumblr.com/)  ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3502250/chapters/7697636))

Translated by Cindyfxx

灵感来自stucky 人鱼同人《[利齿与鸟骨](http://binggunhui.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=383&extra=page%3D1)》 作者：Shaish  翻译：Cindyfxx

 


	4. Chapter 4

The Artist: [juefeifeifei](http://tmblr.co/mhelz9ksHXwt7F9L2_l9how)

Inspired by stucky mermen fic **_[Sharp Teeth and Bird Bones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3502250) _** by [Shaish](http://shaish.tumblr.com/)

Translated by Cindyfxx

节选自译文 **《[利齿与鸟骨](http://binggunhui.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=383&extra=page%3D1)》** 原作：Shaish 翻译：Cindyfxx

 

 

**……**

He hears the waterfall close by, hears water rushing into water and the screech of an owl distant and above. The singing gets closer, impossibly close, and Steve’s lips curl up before he opens his eyes.

他听见了附近的瀑布，听见了落入水中的湍急水流，和头上遥远模糊的猫头鹰的叫声。那歌唱靠近了，近到不可思议，史蒂夫勾起嘴角，张开双眼。

Bucky’s nose is an inch away, hair floating around his face like night and the scales faded up over various parts of his skin shimmering bright under the moonlight slanting down into the water, skin gone pale like snow under its touch.

巴基的鼻尖就在一寸之外，他的发在脸四周浮动，如夜。比皮肤还光滑的鳞片在斜入水中的月光之中熠熠生辉，月华之下，肤白如雪。

His eyes are blue-gray, like a crystallized storm, easier to see the lightning inside of.

他双眼灰蓝，如一场凝固了的风暴，轻易可见其间雷霆闪电。

Steve has to struggle to keep his breath in or else he’s going to suck in water.

史蒂夫必须拼命屏住呼吸，否则他就要吸进水了。

Bucky leans in, trails the last note off against Steve’s lips when they press and Steve lets his eyes close, reaches up to frame Bucky’s face with his hands. He feels Bucky’s tail wrap around his leg, hard and firm and rough and smooth all at the same time, and tug him down lower in the water, an arm looping around his waist. Bucky changes the angle of the kiss and pulls him closer, and Steve wraps his arms around the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling himself in and pressing all along his front. Bucky’s tongue slips past his lips and Steve holds in a _groan_ and his air, tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair and pulls their faces closer, rubbing his tongue along Bucky’s and tastes _him_ and _water_ , practically one in the same.

巴基倾身，贴着史蒂夫的双唇唱完最后一个音符，嘴唇压上来，史蒂夫任自己闭起眼，伸手捧住巴基的脸。他感觉到巴基的鱼尾缠住他的一条腿，有力而坚定，粗暴又柔滑，拖着他往水下沉去，一条手臂揽着他的腰。巴基变换亲吻的角度，将他拥得更紧，史蒂夫用双臂揽住巴基的脖子，献上自己，整个人贴在他身上。巴基的舌头滑进他的嘴里，史蒂夫忍住一声呻吟和嘴里的空气，手指缠住巴基的发，将他们的脸贴的更紧，用自己的舌头贴着巴基的舌头，品尝着 ** _他_** 与 ** _水，_** 浑然一体。

Fingers skim down his side, back and around to grip his ass, pulling them closer together while Bucky rolls his hips in a slow wave of a grind and Steve _does_ make a sound at that, some of his air slipping out through his nose in noisy bubbles. Bucky makes a _hum_ that echoes off rock and throughout the water and does it again, sliding a hand down to the bitemark between Steve’s ass and thigh and nudges.

手指顺着他的身侧滑下去，转过去抓住他的臀部，将他们拉到一起，巴基以一种磨人的慢动作晃动着腰胯，史蒂夫控制不住发出了动静，一些空气从他鼻子里跑出去，变成了吵闹的泡泡。巴基 ***** **嗯** ***** 了声，（那声音）在岩石上反射回来，扩散在水中，继续反射。一只手伸向史蒂夫屁股与大腿之间的咬痕，轻推了下。

Steve lifts his leg and wraps it around Bucky’s waist and feels Bucky’s fingers and nails lightly rub and scrape over the mark, making him shudder, metal cool and sending up a shiver.

史蒂夫抬起腿，勾住巴基的腰，感觉巴基的手指和指甲轻轻摩擦着那个痕迹，让他一颤，金属冰凉，带来一波颤抖。

Bucky’s  _hum_  gets lower as he grinds their cocks together harder and Steve moans back, more bubbles escaping to the surface, farther above than it was before. After another minute, Bucky’s tail slides away and he pulls back, gripping Steve’s waist tighter and pushing them up towards the surface, scales skimming along Steve’s legs as it moves, back and forth, away and touch.

巴基的*哼唱*低下去，他更用力的摩擦着他们的阴茎，史蒂夫回以呻吟，更多的泡泡逃向水面，更远的水面。一分钟后，巴基的鱼尾放开，他退开，抓紧史蒂夫的腰，将他们推向水面，动作间，鳞片贴着史蒂夫的双腿滑动，来来回回，若即若离。

When they breach the water, Steve takes a breath, feels rock press against his back after Bucky moves them and then Bucky’s mouth is on his again, left hand letting go of his leg to grip the rock while he grinds, tail beating between Steve’s legs and making the rock dig into his back a little more.他们冲破水面，史蒂夫深吸一口气，在巴基移动他们后，感觉有岩石贴上了自己的后背，随后巴基的嘴再次贴上他的，左手放开了他的腿，抓住岩石，继续摩擦，鱼尾在史蒂夫腿间拍打，让岩石更加戳着他的后背。

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve moans quietly between breaths, and Bucky presses in closer, moaning into his mouth as they grind. “Wanna hear you,” Steve says, pulling back from the kiss a little. Bucky gets his eyes open and looks at him while he pants, then sinks them lower so their heads are just below the water, and when Steve wraps his hand around both their cocks, Bucky  _keens_ , higher but like velvet in the water.

“ _巴克。_ ”呼吸之间，史蒂夫轻声呻吟到，然后巴基压得更紧了，在他嘴里呻吟叹息，同时摩擦着彼此。“想听你。”史蒂夫说着，微微撤身。巴基睁开眼，喘息地看着他，然后带着他们沉下去，只让水刚刚没过他们的头顶，然后当史蒂夫的手握住他们俩的阴茎时，巴基‘哭叫’起来，更高亢，在水中却像天鹅绒。

Steve shudders, pushes his head back against the rock but keeps his eyes on Bucky, catching the necklace floating up near Bucky’s chin and refracting moonlight. He strokes them faster and Bucky’s movements start getting more erratic, mouth finding his again,  _desperate_. He’s close,  _close_ -

史蒂夫哆嗦起来，仰头靠在岩石上，双眼紧盯着巴基，看见那条项链漂到了巴基下巴附近，反射着月光。他更快地抚摸他俩，巴基的动作开始变得更凌乱，嘴巴再次寻找到他的嘴， _绝望地_ 。他如此接近， _接近了_ ——

Sharp teeth bite down gently on his lower lip and Steve feels a small sting, eyes opening from where they’ve closed to find Bucky looking at him with heavy lids, sucking on the small  _wound_.

锋利的牙齿温柔地咬住他的下唇，史蒂夫感觉到了一点刺痛，睁开眼看见巴基正半垂眼帘看着他，吮着那个小伤口。

Steve comes with a shudder and a moan full of floating bubbles of air, closes his mouth quick to hold in the rest as he strokes them faster, waits to hear Bucky come a few moments later with a last  _thrust_  up into his hand and it sounds like music of its  _own_ , echoing back off of the rocks through the water.

史蒂夫颤抖一下，高潮了，一声呻吟化作了气泡漂走，立刻闭上嘴留住剩余的，同时更快地抚摸着他们，等着，片刻后巴基在他手里最后一‘撞’，高潮了，那一下本身就像音乐，回荡在岩石之间，在水中扩散。

Steve’s  _missed_  it.

史蒂夫一直都想念着它。

Missed him.

思念着他。

Bucky pushes them back up above the water and Steve takes a breath, leaning his head forward to press their foreheads together.

巴基将他们推回到水面之上，史蒂夫吸了口气，倾身将他们的额头贴在一起。

Bucky looks at him and Steve looks back, has a million things he wants to say and none at all.

巴基看着他，史蒂夫回望着，有一万句话想说，却又什么都不必说。

Bucky shifts forward and presses a gentle kiss to his swollen lower lip before pulling back and Steve looks at him, just looks, and remembers all over again that words never mattered between them, not really.

巴基向前，在他肿胀的下唇上温柔一吻，退开，史蒂夫看着他，就只是看着，然后再次重新记起，他们两人之间，语言从来就不重要，从来就是多余的。

 ……

......


End file.
